<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>9S Bangs His Colleagues by Umbrelloid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411608">9S Bangs His Colleagues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid'>Umbrelloid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, F/M, Huge Breasts, Inflation, Stomach Bulge, huge cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>9S has needs, and as his partner, it's 2B's job to tend to them. When the boy gets 'borrowed' by the Commander, will 2B admit her true feelings?</p><p>-</p><p>I'm making an H-Game, Champion of Venus. <a href="https://umbrelloid.itch.io/champion-of-venus">Check it out here.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B/9S (NieR: Automata), 9S/The Commander (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>9S Bangs His Colleagues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2B tightened her grip on 9S’s neck, her lips hovering above his forehead as he struggled and squirmed. “Why…” she murmured under her breath, “does it always end like this?”</p><p>9S’s resistance weakened as her thumbs dug into the soft, pale skin over his throat, constricting his airways. His mouth opened and shut in weak convulsions, his hands grasped her arms…and at last, fell limp by his sides.</p><p>Just before he went offline, 9S’s enormous, beautiful, vein-riddled monstercock swelled and bucked in orgasm. His balls clenched tightly between his thighs, huge smooth orbs churning ridiculously to send an abundance of rich android cum spurting up his shaft, hosing several metres into the air before slapping down across his and 2B’s bodies. 2B groaned as her partner’s load pattered down upon her, filling the air with a rich, musky-aroma that addled her mind and made her dizzy with lust. Her cheeks turned red under her blindfold, her soft pink lips drawing back from clenched teeth – an expression of raw, pathetically overwhelmed lust. “Damn it, 9S,” she murmured, looking into his unconscious expression of ecstasy. “Does it really feel that good..?”</p><p>2B would have to wait for her answer. She sat on the edge of her bed, checking her gear while the naked 9S snoozed behind her. These between-mission rests were proving increasingly taxing on 2B’s ‘no emotions’ policy. Her face felt on fire with nervousness, and she couldn’t stop glancing at the flaccid cock slung over her partner’s thigh. The slender boy slept peacefully in the afterglow, his face rosy red and his lips faintly smiling, his smooth chest rising and falling with barely-audible breaths.</p><p>Eventually it grew unbearable to simply look and not touch: 2B stood and turned, looking down at 9S with trepidation wavering on her lips, her silk-gloved hands opening and closing by her sides. She was dressed in the stripped-down version of her uniform, the white leotard and silky stockings leaving her perfectly-sculpted ass and thighs exposed in all their pearly plumpness.</p><p>“I told you,” she muttered, barely audible above her own heaving breaths. “If you installed a module of that size, you’d barely have room for anything else. And now look at you.” She stooped to the bedside, kneeling and resting her chin beside 9S’s head while two fingers stroked slowly through his hair. “But I suppose it’s fine…to leave the fighting to me.”</p><p>No matter how 2B tried to dress it up, the truth was obvious: she was in love. Just being this close to his sleeping body made her squirm like a nervous schoolgirl, wanting to touch him all over but not wanting to ruin the moment – this perfect moment, when the tension swam thick as honey and she could barely pass a thought from one end of her mind to the other. Her fingers trembled as they trickled down 9S’s chest, exploring the smooth contours of his body. He shifted faintly in his sleep, but didn’t awaken, even when she brushed her thumb over his soft, pink nipples.</p><p>“This is unfair and you know it,” she said, dipping her head so her mouth was nestled in the sheets, her voice muffled almost to silence. “You refuse to pull your weight…and I reward you for it.” Her fingers resumed their journey downwards, stroking his soft, taut belly ever so gently while her eyes shut behind her blindfold. She focused on his body, taking in his touch, his warmth, unable to contain or to express her feelings. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment longer, then unceremoniously climbed onto the bed beside 9S, slinging an arm across his chest while her boobs pressed over and around his shoulder. Her chin resting atop his head, she tucked his cheek into the warm nook of her throat and closed her eyes, just…breathing for a while, feeling him beside her while her fingertips grazed his navel...downwards…his smooth, hairless pelvis…downwards…and a shiver went through 2B as she cupped  her hand around the broad, doughy base of his huge android cock. Her right eye opened, staring down at his flaccid enormity. She gave it a few soft squeezes – smiling when it throbbed – before lifting his pale, pillowy member off his thigh and pointing it at the ceiling. “You always loved my hands,” 2B murmured over her partner’s hair. “What was it you called me during our last mission? ‘Stroke-slut’? I’ll need to punish you for that sometime.” Her hand pumped up and down, grasping 9S’s cock with expert finger placement. “But how should I do that? You seem to love being choked, and when I pinned you to the wall with my leg, you just started humping my thigh. What a completely lewd boy…”</p><p>9S gave a gentle groan and turned his head, revealing a glob of cum on his left cheek. 2B stopped taunting him in order to open wide, roll out her tongue, and lick the creamy dollop off his face. Her slick, pink muscle lingered on his skin for a long time before swiping back into her maw. Her teeth touched together, her lips pursed over them, and her slender neck rippled in a deep swallow. The glck of her throat pressed against 9S’s ear made him throb even harder than before, giving a moan in his sleep. By now his cock exceeded sixteen inches in length, so thick that 2B could no longer touch her fingers around it. Her grip became clumsier, but she kept on pumping, her breaths racing faster and faster as she worked the sleeping boy toward completion. 9S’s breaths raced with her, his lips parting as his pleasure spiked, but just before he came, 2B released his cock, letting it twitch and bounce on the edge of climax without tipping over. 9S moaned again, a touch of desperation in his tone and a gleam of sweat on his skin. 2B’s grin turned cruel, and as she picked herself up and moved down his body, her thoughts clouded with possibilities.</p><p>2B sprawled between 9S’s legs, lying on her belly with her feet resting up the wall. 9S’s throbbing cockspire was right in front of her, his heavy balls swelling and receding frantically between his silky-smooth thighs. 2B took a deep breath as she cupped the flanks of those trembling globes – and then pulled her face into them, swaddling her features in the heat of his perfect balls. A shiver of bliss went through 2B’s body. Her lips smacked against 9S’s sensitive skin, and he arched his back in a shudder of bliss as his partner began worshipping his ripe apple-sized jizznukes. Her lips grazed all over their curves, dipping into the valley between for prolonged suckles. When her tongue slid out, it jostled and lifted his balls one by one, teasing him by coursing figure-eights around them.</p><p>At last, desperate for escalation, 2B kissed 9S’s left testicle and sucked hard, stretching her lips and then bulging her cheeks like a hamster as she crammed her maw with the entire, achingly active globe. Her eyes glazed over, her blindfold lifted by her cheek-bulge to reveal one watery grey eye tilting back as she feasted on her beautiful partner’s musk. “Hgg…gghn…” She swallowed his ballsweat like the depraved creature she was swiftly becoming, the panicked sounds of coughs and gags rising from her throat. A tear trickled down her left cheek while her lips flexed in and out, doing her best to massage 9S’s testicle in her mouth. All the while, 9S gurgled and shivered in his sleep, teeth jarring together, tortured by the ecstasy. 2B wasn’t about to let him off easily: she pulled back, stretching his ballsack to maximum before the pearly orb finally ‘SCHLUCK’ed out of her mouth, shiny and glistening, spreading a damp patch on the bedsheet where it landed. 2B swiped her long tongue around her mouth, and was about to dive in for more when she noticed 9S’s cock flexing, straining, the veins fattening and shrinking under the surface in rapid rhythm. If she went on, he’d cum for sure – blasting a load in his sleep. 2B wanted desperately to see it, wanted to hold her mouth open above the flow…but at the same time, she knew that would be a wasted opportunity.</p><p>What if she left him like this all night?</p><p>2B licked her lips again as she leaned back from 9S’s massive fuckrod, holding the edge of a hand to her mouth as her tongue slithered idly around. Her heart ached, but she restrained herself. Yes…this would be 9S’s punishment. And come the morning, she was excited to see what kind of state he’d be in. He’d be much easier to control; filled with lust unlike anything he’d ever experienced.</p><p>Just then, she felt two small hands close in her hair. She reared back in surprise, catching a short glimpse of 9S’s eyes still closed, still sleeping, before he RAMMED her face down on his rock-hard fuckpillar. Her mouth gaped wide around his hole-obliterating monstercock, drool spurting from her lips and nostrils with a throaty GLURCH as he gouged her gullet with his dick! 2B’s blindfold was knocked askew, sitting diagonally across her face so one grey eye was exposed, rolling back in her socket as she spluttered and blew around the halfway point of 9S’s cock. “Glrp…blhh…” 9S’s fingers gripped her white locks tighter, his back arching in pleasure as he lifted…lifted…and then drove her down again. BLCKTH! Tears welled in 2B’s eyes, choking on her partner’s beautiful cock as he worked her up and down like a toy, bloating her slender neck in an obscene dance of strained flesh. GLCH! GLCH! BLKCH!</p><p>Wild-eyed, 2B tried to grasp 9S’s thighs and push herself away, but he proved too strong for her: she kept losing her grip, her head flopping up and down his cock like a sloppy toy while he gave happy moans in his sleep. The impacts were so strong they rippled through 2B’s body and made her ass bounce and wobble, even starting to clap a juicy rhythm by the time 9S was pounding her at full force. He drenched his cock in her esophagus without a shred of mercy, not even conscious and still managing to fuck her maw into a tremendous gape. Drool spilled from her over-drawn lips and down 9S’s thighs, soaking the bedsheets beneath him. BLK, BLK, GLUK, GHOK! 2B’s tits squished against the bed again and again, pressed between the slender boy’s thighs. She could feel his cock fattening as it rampaged inside her, testing the limits of her bumpy gullet. By now 9S was throwing his hips upwards with each thrash of his arms, small grunts and gasps escaping his parted lips. His balls clobbered her tits, spanking against them with frantic CLAPs of flesh on flesh, cumtanks on udders.</p><p>Soon, 2B’s lips met 9S’s smooth, hairless pelvis, and she peered up his flat tummy and chest into his sleeping face. His tongue hung from his mouth, an expression of pure joy plastered on his features as he unconsciously obliterated her gurgling suckhole. SCHLAP! CLAP! GLOKKCH! Each strike sent a wave of dizziness through 2B’s mind. She could feel herself passing out, the tip of his cock beating the pit of her stomach and bulging her midriff around its girth. GLRK! GLRK! HLGGK! Just a few more thrusts, and 2B would be done for…</p><p>9S moaned again, higher-pitched than before, and suddenly his hips rose up and lifted her face with them. She felt his cock rumbling around a massive orgasm, cum blasting down his chute seconds before it actually emerged – and when it did, it was glorious. A thundering tide of jizz entered her stomach and filled it instantly, packing it to the brink like a balloon with a firehose stuck inside. 2B’s belly swelled beneath her, bloating downwards and outwards, starting to stick out like a squished pancake under her flanks. She could do nothing but endure the maddening sensation – even when her asshole stretched wide open and erupted a white spout of semen down her thighs. She guttered and croaked and pawed at 9S’s pulsing balls, wondering if he’d ever run out of juice…but just as she thought that, the flow died down. She was left spluttering around the base of his cock, speared on his mast like a trophy catch. She squirmed gently, pulling herself upwards inch by torturously slow inch, watching his cock appear under her nose twitching and streaming slime down its immense frame. 9S slowly sagged back on the bed, drawing deep, contented breaths in his deep sleep.</p><p>“Glrrkph…hnnggch…bhhph…phhHUAH!” 2B finally detached from his dick, flinging her head back and toppling on her butt, at which point 9S’s cock throbbed and unleashed one last, spare burst of cum over her entire body. She groaned under her breath, touching the sides of her stretched mouth while the cream rained down, her chest heaving in and out over her cum-inflated gut. “Ha…haah…oh my god…”</p><p>Eventually, 2B managed to rise – unsteady due to her bloated belly and the cum oozing down her thighs. Clutching her middle, she turned, hiccupped, and staggered out of the room. There would be no sleep for her tonight – that was a certainty, after what had just happened. She needed time to process the fact that 9S had just used her as his soggy cocksleeve.</p><p>Stepping out into the corridor, 2B was surprised to see the Commander waiting for her, arms crossed under her impressive bust as she leaned against a metal pillar.</p><p>“It’s past your bedtime,” the Commander said. Her arms pushed up her cleavage to an extent 2B couldn’t ignore. “What are you doing up so late?”</p><p>“Night and day don’t exist aboard the Bunker,” 2B said, swaying dizzily with globs of cum dripping from her chin. “You’re taunting me. I can’t imagine why.”</p><p>The Commander approached. Her heels click-click-clicked as she advanced on 2B, stopping only when her chest pushed against the blindfolded soldier’s and their noses nearly touched. Stern blue eyes drilled into 2B’s. The Commander raised a hand, hooked one finger into 2B’s blindfold, and tugged it so it covered both eyes once more.</p><p>“Can’t you,” the Commander said, a grin hovering on the fringes of her lips.</p><p>2B gulped, took one step back, and turned away. “If you won’t state your meaning, I’ll take my leave.”</p><p>The Commander watched 2B strut away, her pale ass swinging from side to side, cum guttering down her legs to leave a thick trail behind her. The Commander touched a gloved finger to her lips and watched until her best soldier was out of sight.</p><p>-</p><p>2B stared at the ceiling, lost in a world of frustration. Not only was sleep impossible: she couldn’t even keep still on her bed, tossing and turning as conflicting emotions rolled through her. She should have stayed with 9S all night, satisfied herself on him, but instead she’d decided to back away, and now her mind was clouded with thoughts of his perfect body writhing over hers, pumping hard, kissing her mouth… 2B tried shutting down some of her modules, hoping the reduced data usage would allow her to calm down, but instead it just left her alone with her thoughts, arching her back on the bed, unsure how to deal with her feelings. Her belly had shrunken down significantly, adding the mass of 9S’s cum to her tits and ass as sources of spare energy, but she still felt a significant ball of spunk churning in her belly. Masturbation seemed a despicable waste when she could have 9S’s giant cock plunging her pussy into a sloppy mess, so her hands remained by her sides, fingers digging furrows in the bedsheets. The Commander’s teasing tone had made everything worse.</p><p>2B’s sleep cycle would not initiate. She knew it was unwise to keep going without rest, but she had to clear her mind first. With a groan, she sat up in bed and shook her head viciously. She snatched her blindfold from the side table, wrapped it tight about her eyes, and then stood rigidly in the centre of her small room. “Fine,” she growled under her breath, re-activating her modules one by one. As strength filled her body, her determination burned hotter and brighter. There was no longer any question in her mind: she would wake 9S up and have her way with him – for real this time; no more sleep sex, no more light touches as rewards for his laziness. If she wanted true satisfaction, she had to be honest with her desires. “9S, I want you to fuck me,” she said out loud, but her voice creaked and wavered with nerves. She wet her pink lips before trying again. “Fuck me, 9S.” She clenched her teeth, shivered, and nodded. Good enough. Clear nectar glistened on her thighs, proof of her unbearable lust, while her breaths puffed back and forth through pursed lips. If she came to him like this, how could he say no?</p><p>Her mind made up, 2B swivelled and marched out of her room. Her heels clicked a steady beat as she strode along the Bunker’s upward-curving corridor, passing long windows that offered views into the starry void. Her arms swung by her sides, her asscheeks swayed, and her thighs slid gracefully across one-another.</p><p>When she reached 9S’s room, 2B placed a trembling palm against the door and took a sharp breath as it whisked open. She didn’t know what to expect – but she certainly hadn’t expected the room to be empty. 2B blinked, staring at the unoccupied bed from outside the room, until the door automatically shut again. 2B stepped back until her butt hit the opposite wall, her lips slowly twisting into an expression of pure disgust.</p><p>“Commander--!”</p><p>-</p><p>9S stirred slowly, confused to find himself waking up in a seated position. The first thing 9S noticed was a distressing internal alarm – a single module was draining 305% of the energy it should have, far beyond his body’s natural recharge rate. He estimated he had around two hours before he went into emergency restart mode. Still only half-conscious, he tried to shut the module down, but for some reason it refused. Then he realised why. His cock stood straight up – pale and smooth and slightly curved, riddled with veins from the hilt to just beneath the head, which batted against his collarbone as it throbbed.</p><p>The Commander stepped into view. The tall android wore nothing but a bathrobe above her buxom frame, and a sly grin played on her lips as she brought a fingertip to the head of 9S’s cock. He tensed as she inserted her middle digit into his urethra, sliding it knuckle-deep to caress his cock’s inner walls.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” she asked sweetly as 9S’s cock swelled even further, bumping his chin when it reached full mast. The petite boy shivered and grit his teeth, then met the Commander’s eyes.</p><p>-</p><p>“Commander!” 2B cried as she stepped through the door to the YorHa leader’s bedroom. She was filled with indignation, her pale face glowing a bright shade of red as she marched into the large chamber. “Commander, we need to…speak…”</p><p>2B trailed off, freezing to the spot as her eyes went up and down behind her blindfold, bearing witness to an incredible sight. 9S’s perky butt moved in frantic thrusts on the bed, his slender legs squatting around the Commander’s ridiculously thick asscheeks while his balls swung between their bouncing buns, spanking them each in turn as he drilled his massive cock balls-deep in her cunt. The Commander wailed as 9S gaped her, her eyes rolled back in their sockets and tongue dangling from her open mouth. Each time 9S’s fuckrod bottomed out in her squelching pussy, and his balls spanked her asscheeks, the Commander gurgled with pure joy. One particularly hard thrust sent a jet of feminine squirt arching across the room, splattering on 2B’s face and chest.</p><p>“Nngh…fuck…” 9S crooned as the Commander sucked on his neck, his teeth gritted against waves of unimaginable pleasure as he hydraulic-pumped his overclocked giga-cock through his boss’s slutty cervix. “Never imagined you’d be this tight, Commander. Oh! Hey, 2B.” He glanced over a shoulder and grinned at his stunned spectator, giving his hips a jaunty wiggle as they lurched up by way of greeting. “Enjoying the show? You lubed me up good.”</p><p>2B didn’t know how to respond: she swallowed as 9S hovered his hips up high, seemingly waiting for her to say something, going still with just his glans buried in the Commander’s needy cunt. 2B watched her pink vulva wink around that immense girth, clinging to his cock for dear life as it desperately waited to plunge down to his hilt.</p><p>“Come closer,” 9S purred as he stirred his member in slow, throbbing circles. His own need to pound the Commander’s hole was obvious: he couldn’t stay still, squirming with lust as 2B’s heels click…click…clicked closer. “Mmn. Your throat felt good last night. What – you thought I wouldn’t notice? I might’ve been in sleep mode, but the sensory data’s written in my black box. My cock was in your tummy, 2B.”</p><p>2B shivered, unable to say anything. Instead she sank to her knees before 9S’s raised butt and fell forwards to bury her face in his balls. He moaned in surprise, then grinned and shoved his hips backwards to mash and grind his hefty sack all over her face. His balls engulfed her features completely, swallowing up half of her head in its amazing, sweaty heft until it felt like his testicles were earmuffs, taunting her with their hot, churning pumps. She moaned into his nuts, her voice muffled by the incredible heft of them – and when he started to move again, she went cross-eyed wide love and lust. His sweaty meganuts spilled down from her features, freeing them as he pushed his hips sloooowly downwards, squishing his slender thighs into the Commander’s overwhelming asscheeks until the base of his cock was being suckled by her sensitive pussylips. She crooned in lust, her arms folded behind her head, chest heaving up and down like bellows while 9S used her titanic udders as supports for his much smaller body. It seemed incredible that such a petite android could dominate such a large woman, but 9S made it look easy, reducing his boss to a quivering, gasping, writhing wreck around his pale fuckpillar.</p><p>“You could have had this,” 9S said. “If you weren’t so stuck-up, I would have pounded your ass all night. Instead…you get to watch while I turn our dear Commander into a drooling piece of fuckmeat.”</p><p>With that, 9S’s hips lurched up and down at a frantic pace, rocking the bed as he hammered her sloppy cunt into oblivion. She squealed in joy, eyes flying back in their sockets, lips pressing to the top of the boy’s head while her nuzzled the nook of her neck and pounded her pussy with all his strength!</p><p>“Ngh..! Hah..!” he cried in bliss, shoulderblades arching under his perfectly smooth skin. 9S couldn’t believe what he was feeling, the sheer thrill of it all. He wanted more and more, but first he would ensure the Commander never assumed she could defeat him again. He pumped harder and faster by the second, spreading ripples through her gargantuan asscheeks, PLAPPing and CLAPPing his cock to the back of her womb with every strike. Sweat flew off his balls each time they swung back to smack his own asscheeks, splattering 2B’s face, and fresh jets of precum and girljuice shot from the Commander’s cunt each time he hammered down. Soon 2B’s upper body was thoroughly drenched in assorted fuckslop, her mouth hanging open in awe, clutching her hands between her thighs as she panted lustful breaths. She had never felt so small before, so unable to act… When 9S called out to her again, she snapped to attention. “Maybe if you beg…I’ll give you what you want.”</p><p>2B shivered…and gathered her breath. “Please–” she started, then gagged on a shot of precum. Her neck pulsed as she gulped it down. “Please…9S…I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>9S laughed and kept on pounding the Commander. His cock was nearly a blur now, a mighty slab of meat thundering up and down through the weakened barrier of the YorHa leader’s cunt. The Commander screamed in bliss as she came, squirting like crazy, hosing 2B’s face with even more liquid. “You’ll need to do…nghk…better than that, 2B!” 9S moaned.</p><p>2B winced…and then dropped onto all fours, prostrating herself before the depraved show with her tits flattened on the floor, her forehead touching the ground, showing her complete deference to the fuckgod working his magic above her. She heard 9S give a vibrant cry, and the next thing she knew a deep, basso slrrrrch filled the room as he dumped a massive load in the Commander’s cunt. 2B kept her head down, trembling from head to toe, feeling like she was burning inside her skin as her partner cunt-blasted her boss with his dizzying tide of semen. His balls squeezed tightly upwards as his hips came to rest on her asscheeks, sealing his load inside. The ball of spunk in her womb swelled and swelled, bigger and bigger, until the Commander’s belly stuck out in a massive, pregnant bulge.</p><p>9S peeled himself slowly off of her, dislodging his cock from her cavernous cunt inch by slop-spewing inch. 2B couldn’t help but raise her eyes to watch 9S teetering back, his slender legs stepping over her head as inch after inch of ridiculously huge cockmeat emerged from the Commander’s pussy, pouring perfect white semen from its magnificent length. The Commander rubbed her clit in a daze, gurgling and staring at the ceiling as 9S’s cockhead plopped out of her cunt, revealing just how gaped she was. Her womanhood immediately gushed a tide of thick cockslop over the edge of the bed, a puddle of cum spreading in front of 2B.</p><p>“Haah…hff…” 9S stroked his cock with two hands, barely encompassing a fraction of his colossal mast with his tiny palms. “Fuhh…that was amazing…” He kept stepping backwards, passing over the prostrated 2B until he stood behind her - his dick dragging along her back as he went.  At last, he propped his massive member against her pale asscheeks and began to saw it back and forth, still hard after blowing such a titanic load. “Now…it’s your turn.”</p><p>2B groaned into an arm. “Mmn…” She couldn’t speak except to moan. Her breaths were so hot they almost steamed, and her face burned a bright shade of red as 9S brought his cockhead to bear against her tight, winking asshole. He tugged the seat of her leotard aside, exposing her tiny hole, and smushed his giant glans against it.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>Without waiting for an answer, 9S rammed her. 2B yelped as he stretched her guts wide open, bulging her belly up to her chest in a single strike! Spittle flew from her lips while tears gathered in her eyes, panting like an animal as she tried to adjust to his massive cock inside her.</p><p>“Hnngh, fuck, you’re tight,” 9S purred, giving her thick ass a smack before hunching over her and launching a barrage of bone-shaking thrusts deep into her core! She wailed, hands flat on the floor, rocked back and forth on her lover’s rampaging cock. Cum continued to splutter from the Commander’s cunt over 2B’s hair as she wailed for mercy, tits swinging back and forth between her arms, clapping and slapping noisily each time 9S’s cock bottomed out in her ass. He showed no hesitation in gaping her pucker far beyond its natural limits; even when she seized up and came hard, girly squeaks bursting through her clenched teeth as her tight pussy squirted under his hole-wrecking cock, 9S kept on pumping. “Hah! Hah..!”</p><p>2B dropped onto her elbows, drool dripping from her chin, glad 9S couldn’t see her going cross-eyed within her blindfold. “Nnngh!” She came again, lips pursing as her hands opened and closed in joyful spasms. She had never felt such bliss, never felt such intensity even in the heat of combat. Her asscheeks clap-clap-CLAPPED to the beat of 9S’s hips while he clutched her waist for leverage, pulling her onto him almost as much as he lunged into her. Their breathing aligned, their bodies as one, and as 9S’s pleasure reached its height, 2B gave an incoherent cry of encouragement.</p><p>9S exploded inside her, a hot rush of cum stuffing her belly and then erupting from her mouth seconds later. She gargled on the spray, so completely happy and content that she made no attempt to resist the flow. Her world became pure bliss, snowy-white, her mind swimming out beyond the borders of her skull. As 9S pawed weakly at the curvature of her spine and tried to grasp her sweat-slippery asscheeks, 2B sank forwards, her arms going limp by her sides, puking into a huge puddle of her partner’s delicious cum while her belly bloated as big as the Commander’s.</p><p>-</p><p>9S fastened their collars around their necks, tugged their leashes tight, and grinned down at them. “Good girls,” he purred, waving his massive, flaccid pillar from side to side before their eyes. 2B and the Commander gazed helplessly at his pendulous cock, biting their lips in desire, but when they reached out, 9S stepped back – tugging them onto all fours. Their collars read ‘Sex Toy’, a nickname neither woman disputed, and they followed like dogs at 9S’s heels as he led them down a long corridor. “Thanks for telling me about that new project of yours, Commander. Let’s check in on the new girl.”</p><p>They emerged into a laboratory where an android hung suspended in a glass tank, green liquid bubbling around her. She looked like 2B, except with dark skin and black hair. 9S hummed with pleasure as he inspected her nude body: her huge, mocha breasts and caramel nipples, her jutting shelf-like hips… At last, he glanced at his collared pets and smiled.</p><p>“She looks ready to me. Commander, would you do the honours of freeing her?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>